Nicholas Hooper
Nicholas Hooper is a British film composer. Biography Before Potter In the past, he has scored the award-winning BBC productions Land of the Tiger and Andes to Amazon, as well as the TV movies My Family and Other Animals, and The Girl in the Café, amongst others. Hooper won a BAFTA Award for Original Score in 2004 for The Young Visiters and a BAFTA for Best Original Television Music in 2007 for Prime Suspect:The Final Act: starring Helen Mirren. Prime Suspect: The Final Act was an ITV and WGBH co-production. Harry Potter was his first work for a blockbuster film. ''Harry Potter'' films He was nominated for World Soundtrack Award for his score for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in 2007, as well as a Saturn Award for the same film in 2008. He most recently composed the score for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. In July 2009, a week after the successful release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, iF Magazine released an interview with Hooper in which he stated that he would not be composing the soundtracks for the final two films.Confirmed: Nicholas Hooper will not be composing the music for Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows films After Harry Potter In 2010, inspired by working closely with J K Rowling's stories and having mostly retired from film composition, Hooper turned his hand to writing fiction under the name Nick Hooper. He has written three novels: Above The Void, The Occasional Gardener and The Mirror in the Ice Cream Parlour, the latter two of which are detective thrillers. All can be found on the Waterstones website and on Kindle. Alongside writing, he returned to his roots as a performing guitarist, touring with Gordon Giltrap MBE and supporting renowned folk musicians including Peggy Seeger, Martin Carthy and The Bookshop Band with his trio, The Boot Band. In summer 2019 he appeared on Strings That Nimble Leap, a double charity CD produced by Fylde Guitars featuring 52 artists including Graham Coxon, Martin Carthy, Chris Leslie and Gordon Giltrap. In October 2019 he released A Wallet on the Sand, a tune composed for his most recent book, The Mirror in the Ice Cream Parlour. ''All books and CDs can be obtained directly from wordandnote.com. Filmography Composer *''Enid Blyton (2009) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Einstein and Eddington'' (2008) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Prime Suspect: The Final Act'' (2006) *''The Chatterley Affair'' (2006) *''The Best Man'' (2006) *''My Family and Other Animals'' (2005) *''The Girl in the Café'' (2005) *''The Cost of Living'' (2005) *''Bloodlines'' (2005) *''Nature'' (6 episodes, 1996-2005) *''Blue Murder'' (4 episodes, 2004) *''Messiah: The Promise'' (2004) *''The Young Visiters'' (2003) *''State of Play'' (5 episodes, 2003) *''Loving You'' (2003) *''The Future Is Wild'' (7 episodes, 2003) *''The Heart of Me'' (2002) *''The Secret'' (2002) *''The Way We Live Now'' (4 episodes, 2001) *''Tichborne Claimant'' (1998) *''Punch'' (1996) *''The Time Traveller'' (1993) *''Good Looks'' (1992) *''The Weaver's Wife'' (1991) *''Land of the Tiger'' (1985) A fuller list is viewable on the Nicholas Hooper Wikipedia page. External links *Nicholas Hooper on Wikipedia * * Interview with Nicholas Hooper * http://www.filmtracks.com/titles/order_phoenix.html * http://www.harrypotterorderofthephoenix.com/ * http://harrypotter.warnerbros.co.uk/site/index.html Notes and references de:Nicholas Hooper es:Nicholas Hooper fr:Nicholas Hooper pl:Nicholas Hooper ru:Николас Хупер nl:Nicholas Hooper Category:Film composers (real-world)